


Something We Have in Common

by CitrusSP



Series: ShuTaba Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Backstory, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP
Summary: Day 2 of ShuTaba (aka ShuFuta): Passions!Futaba thought she was the only one in the group who enjoyed gaming. Apparently, she was wrong...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Series: ShuTaba Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636183
Kudos: 26





	Something We Have in Common

Gaming. This was something she loved to do. Futaba fancied herself as one of the best. From #1 Victory Royales to Perfect K.O.s, she was very skilled in gaming. The only person that she could play with was Sojiro, and it was no fun.

But that all changed when she joined the Phantom Thieves.

Ryuji was good. Not great, not bad. Just good.

Ann, Makoto, Haru, and Yusuke were terrible.

And Morgana couldn’t cuz… y’know.

But Akiren…

He was on her level, if not slightly higher.

The first time they played in her house, she decided to go easy on him. Since he didn’t look like or act like the type of person who’s good at video games.

That was a HUGE mistake.

Akiren won. Futaba’s eyes widened like saucers. She dropped the controller. She took off her glasses, wiped them, and put them back on.

“Not bad for an attic dweller, huh?” Akiren asked, his Joker grin taking over his face.

“J-just beginner’s luck!!! I demand a rematch!”

“‘Beginner’? ‘Taba, this is my passion. Or one of them at least.”

As they started Round 2, Futaba started to be at her A game. She was going to win-

**PLAYER 2 WINS**

As Akiren still had his maniacal grin on his face, Futaba slapped herself to see if she was sleeping. Nothing. She slapped herself again. Still nothing.

“You can stop. You’re not dreaming.” Akiren said, chuckling a bit.

“I-I have no words…”

“Why? Cuz I beat you?”

“Partially. I’m so mad that I can’t beat you. But…I’m happy.”

Akiren looked slightly confused before realizing.

“Is it because I’m the only one who shares your interests?”

Futaba grinned. “Jackpot, Joker. You’ve stolen the treasure.”

Akiren grinned. “Well, I’m happy too. Thanks to you, I feel safe being like this.”

“Really?” Futaba asked, shocked that she kept her key item safe.

“Yeah. Back in my old town, I was…kind of made fun of for liking games, manga, anime, all that. Just became the silent type, thinking that nobody will share my interests. Until you.”

Futaba…didn’t know what to say. What took the rest of the group months of trying to know more about Akiren took Futaba being herself for a half hour.

She found his hand on her head, rubbing it. She leaned into the hand, clearly enjoying his touch on her head.

“So…Thank you, Futaba.”

Futaba saw that Akiren smiled. And not in a smile of when he killed a tough shadow in Mementos or when he finished cleaning the dishes in LeBlanc. It was an authentic smile. She blushed at the thought that she made him smile.

She was looking forward to playing with him more.


End file.
